Make Me Yours
by Anaxine
Summary: Big Mac is the only one who can keep Rarity from leaving Ponyville! find out what happens...BTW, sorry if i made any grammar mistakes, this is my very first fanfic...Human version
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Ponyville. The sun was beaming with warmth as it hits Applejack's face. It was just like every other day. Applejack was picking apples with her brother, Big Mac. Applebloom and her friends are playing around the farm, trying to get their cutie marks.

The cutiemark crusaders were at the barn, playing with the animals there. They fed the horses, the pigs and the chickens. Everything went well, but when they looked at their flanks, they were still blank. "Awe…we tried everything! And we still haven't got our cutiemarks" Sweetie belle groaned. As they were about to leave the farm, Applebloom saw a big cart on her right. "Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! Come an look at this! It's mah brother's cart! Let's all have some fun!" Applebloom suggested.

They pulled the cart outside, sat inside, and a little push was all the cart needed to move. They all screamed in excitement, they liked to feel the wind on their faces, and in their hair. They have never felt this fast before.

Applejack was enjoying herself under a big apple tree; Big Mac was still picking apples. She watched as her brother worked and thought about helping him. _'Boy...Ah sure wanna help 'im pick all those apples, but ah've been workin' mah ass off, a little rest can' hurt…' _With that thought she fell asleep.

Big Mac saw her falling asleep and chuckled. "tha's one more apple pie for me" he laughed. He was humming his favorite song while picking apples off their tree, that bold farmer picked all the apples in their farm in a jiffy. And then went to the barn to check on the animals.

He was surprised and confused to see all the animals have eaten already. He thought about it for awhile and came to an answer. "Applebloom…at least they did somethin' and didn't mess up" he said. As he looked around, he noticed that his cart was missing. "…ah should've known", he sighed.

Applebloom and her friends are still having fun on that cart. They laughed and screamed, until Scootaloo noticed that they were going towards sleeping Applejack. "Guys! Were gonna crash!" she shouted, "oh no! How do we stop this thing?" Sweetie belle asked. "ah dunno! It's not mah cart!" "It's all your fault applebloom! If you hadn't found the cart, we wouldn't have been in this trouble!" "Mah fault? Ya'r the one who didn't stop me!"

Big Mac was just coming out of the barn when he saw applebloom and her friends about to hit sleeping applejack." AJ! WAKE UP!" he shouted. "Huh? Wah?" Applejack was awake when she saw the cart rushing towards her but it was too late.

"Beep…beep…beep" applejack woke up to the sound of the beeping. "Ngh…Big Mac? Where...Am I?" applejack asked." At the hospital" he answered clear and short. "…t'was applebloom wasn't it?" He nodded his head and said "Ee-yup". "Where's she?" "At home, sleepin', ya'll won't be able ta work at the barn for a couple a weeks, ah'll handle it" "can ya? Ah mean it's a whole lotta work…" "Ee-yup" "aight".

As they finished talking, applejack's friends burst right through the door. "APPLEJACK!" pinkie shouted. Her voice is very loud, everyone was covering their ears. "Pinkie Pie! This is a hospital, please be quiet!" twilight scolded, "Applejack, are you okay?" fluttershy whispered. "ah'm fine, just a lil' scratch is all". Everyone was surrounding applejack, and asked her thousands of questions. Everyone but rarity. She just stood there and watched her friend lying on the hospital bed.

Big Mac noticed her. He always has. From the first time they met, to this day. She was beautiful, generous, kind and sweet. Although he knew that he was not on the same level as she is, so he decided that his love will always be a simple crush.

"Howdy, Miss Rarity" he greeted. Rarity was a little surprised by him, "oh, hello, Big Mac…I'm truly sorry about your sister" she apologized "why'r ya'll sorry? It's applebloom who's supposed ta be sorry" he said. "…yes, applebloom and her friends, including sweetie belle…" she explained, "Rite…" "I will ask sweetie belle to come over tomorrow to apologize, to you and to applejack". "Oh ya'll don' hafta apologize ta me" "she broke your cart" "as long as she's fine, ah'm okay", he added. Rarity smiled to him, he smiled back.

"Umm… guys, I'm sorry, can't stay long, I have a lot of orders to do, and you get well soon, darling, take care" with that she left. Although she didn't say anything, Big Mac knew something was up. He watched as she left the room. Twilight then sat next to him, "you noticed too, huh?" "Ee-yup" "she has been like that since last week. I asked her about it…she said she was fine, but I don't trust her" "Ee-yup" "…can you say anything but "Ee-yup"?" "Ee-yup" "Ha-ha…you are such a joker".

Rarity went back to her boutique, went inside, tucked sweetie belle after she scolded her, of course, then went downstairs and continued her work. When she was done, she took a bath, changed into her night gown and laid on her bed. She didn't close her eyes; she just stared blankly at the ceiling and started to cry. Sweetie belle can hear her. She's been like this for 3 days now. It started when she went to Canterlot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school, the cutiemark crusaders were playing around the playground. They played happily until Big Mac came to pick applebloom up. "Aight, ya'll have 'nuf fun for today, ah have work to do" "awe…. Can't she stay just for a little while?"Said scootaloo with wide eyes and her lips pouted out. "Nah, sorry, gals". As they were about to leave, Rarity came to them and picked Sweetie belle up from the ground "come on, sweetie belle, I have a lot of work to do". She said without noticing the man standing beside her until he called out her name, "Miss Rarity? How ar ya'll doin' ", as she turned around, Big Mac was surprised when he looked at her, she looked horrible, he knew instantly she hasn't been sleeping for days. "Big Mac? Is everything alright?" "Uuh…Miss Rarity, ar ya'll aight? Ya'll look horrible" "oh, I was up all morning making dresses; I have a lot of orders piling up at the boutique, so I have to go now, toodaloo". And with that she left, leaving Big Mac standing in confusion.

When Big Mac and applebloom reached home, they sat on the kitchen table and ate along with granny smith. "Applebloom how's your day?" Big Mac asked. "well, first, it was a tad bit boring, second, Sweetie belle won't talk ta us, and third of all, can ah hav a sleep over here at th' farm? Please oh pleeeeaaseee!" She begged with big round eyes. Big Mac thought about it and then asked her,"aight, I'll let ya'll hav your sleep over, just answer mah question for ya" "YES! Thanks big brother!" "Do ya'll hav any idea what happened ta Rarity or Sweetie belle?"

She thought about it for a while an said, "Well, Sweetie belle kept on muttering 'don't take her away, don't leave me alone, someone, please hurry' somthin' like that, and then at some point she started cryin' , me and scootaloo tried ta help, but she just kept on cryin'" "Well I hope she's okay" "yeah, me too" " Aight' ya'll can hav your sleepover, but don' touch mah stuff" "yes, sir, Mr. big brother sir" he chuckled. Big Mac watched as his little sister runs up the stairs, at this time, he thought Granny Smith would've said stuff like: "ya'll know that she'll need yar help standin' up again dontcha? Ah'm expecting big results from ya, as the second oldest in Th' family, maybe introduce me to a new apple family member" then she'll laugh, too bad she's not in this world anymore.

Big Mac then remembered that he had to do a whole lotta work and with the cutiemark crusaders around, he thought he'll be way behind on his work. And he'll have to ask Flutter shy to take care of the three trouble makers.

And then he thought about his work the first thing he needs to do is to water them all. He was already tired just thinking about it, so he has decided to get some help from a professional.

"A heavy storm? At your farm? Are you sure you're okay with that Big Mac?" Rainbow dash asked nervously. "Hey, ah'm the one askin' for it, waddaya say?" "Well, of course! I haven't been making storms for a while now" "thanks, Rainbow, just please don' make it too strong, just a simple storm" he explained "Ha-ha, of course, I wouldn't want to ruin your farm"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rarity? Are you home?" Twilight asked with her head sticking out of the door to the boutique. It's already nine in the morning and the boutique is still closed. Twilight then decided to let herself in and started to look for Rarity. "Rarity? Where are you?" she looked around but Rarity was nowhere to be found. "Maybe she went outside?" Twilight turned around when Rarity came down. "Twilight, darling, is that you?" "Rarity? Dear celestia, what happened to you?"Twilight asked surprised by her appearance "Oh Twilight, I haven't been able to sleep, I have nightmares, I can't do anything but work, and it's the only thing that can help me relax" "have you tried the spa?" "Oh! The spa! That'll help! I'll go get ready" after she said that, she ran upstairs.

Twilight waited for a while for her friend, then she heard a shout, "I'm here" Twilight stared at Rarity for a moment to see that she looked amazingly fabulous; a minute ago she was a mess. "Well? Shall we go?" she said pulling twilight's hand to the door.

At the spa, they were really enjoying herself. Rarity can finally relax, this time for real. "Oh, twilight, darling, you were right, absolutely right, this was what I needed" she said as she soaked herself in a pool of mud. She wasn't afraid to get dirty this time because it was for the sake of beauty. "So, Rarity, I have a favor to ask of you, can we go to Sweet Apple Acres tonight? I want to talk to Big Mac about something" she asked. "Big…Mac? W-what do you want to ask from him?" she said nervously. She noticed her tone, she sounds nervous, then a sly smile came from her lips, she shrugged then said: "Actually, I'm going to confess to him can you please come? I don't want to be alone if he said no" "I-I can't, I have a lot of work to do" said Rarity refusing to come along. "Oh…Rarity, Ha-ha-ha, you are so easy to predict! You like him, don't you?" "What? No! I don't!" she blushed "Oh relax, Rarity, I'm just going to ask him about the book he borrowed" Twilight chuckled "ugh! Fine, but just for a while" "thank you, Rarity, you are the best friend anybody can have" with that, Twilight hugged Rarity.

They went to carousel boutique to plan on what Twilight will wear when she confesses. Rarity has decided that she is going to wear a simple shirt and short jeans, with flat shoes. Twilight on the other hand is going to wear a knee high dress and a cardigan to cover her shoulders with sandals that matches her eyes.

"Well? Shall we get going?" Twilight asked. "Uh…yes, of course" Rarity said nervously. "

When they reached the farm, they were heading towards the farm house, but Twilight said that she's sure Big Mac is in the barn, feeding the animals or something. Without thinking she followed her into the barn. As she walked towards it, she thought to herself, '_what am I so sad about? I used to be happy, I had friends, family, everything was fine, until that happened and ruined everything, and mother wasn't even helping. And then there was me, I didn't say "no" I was scared, she was dying, I can't do it…I couldn't…why didn't I?' _

She was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't looking where she was going. Twilight led her to the barn and said, "Maybe Big Mac's in the barn, he's usually there" "…huh? Oh, yes, let's go" she smirked.

They went inside and couldn't find him. Rarity just stood there and watched as her friend looks for Applejack's brother. She was thinking of how to react in front of him, '_what should I say? Hello? Hi? Or just stay quiet? No, that'll be rude' "_I guess he's not here, let's go look in the house" Twilight drawled. "Of course" Rarity said bluntly.

Outside, Big Mac signaled Rainbow Dash to start the storm. As she did, he went inside the house and start preparing his dinner when he suddenly realized that he left his favorite shirt on his cart in the barn. He thought about getting it tomorrow, but then he was afraid the animals would eat it. He sighed and put his knife down to get his raincoat. After he put it on, he headed to the barn.

Twilight opened the door and saw that it was raining heavily. "Oh no! It's raining! How can we go home now?" "Well, I'm sure Big Mac won't mind if we stayed here for a while" Rarity shrugged. They sat down at the corner, and started to talk. Twilight was the one who is usually asking Rarity about Big Mac. Rarity blushed a lot, Twilight liked teasing her.

Big Mac was outside, forcing his way through the wind and mud. He finally reached the barn; he opened the big door and let himself in. He sighed, "Boy! That was a big storm! Now…where the hay's that shirt o' mine?" he was about to look around when twilight jumped out of the corner. "Twilight? What're ya'll doin' here?" "Uh…I wanted to ask you about the book, you borrowed, and I went to this barn, and couldn't find you, when I was about to go to the house, it started to rain, so I figured we'll I mean…I'll just stay here" "Why don't ya'll just go back to mah house? Dry yourself up an' wait there?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Okay" she answered. "I'll just go get mah shirt over there" he said as he walked to the corner. "No! I'll get it for you…" Twilight said nervously. "Uh… thanks?" Big Mac noticed that she was acting weird; he decided to figure it out. He gave her his raincoat and asked her to go to his house first, "No, no, I can't do that, you're the man of the house" she said. "Twilight, don't worry, it'll be fine…Ah promise" he said as he gave her a look that said: everything's gonna be alright. She put on the raincoat and left.

As the door behind him closed, he sighed. And walked over to the corner of the room, where you can hide a big horse and no one can see from the doorstep. He peeked over and saw Rarity curled up with her knees on her forehead, face facing down and her hands gripping on her legs. He could hear a little sob from the girl. He walked over and knelt on one knee in front of her. He pats her head, softly and gently. She lifted her head slowly to face him. When she looked into his eyes, he smiled. He wiped her tears from her face, as he did, her small hand held his on her cheek. They gazed at each other's eyes before she cried again. He held her in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulders, they stayed like that for a long while. He wanted to ask her what's wrong, but he figured that it wasn't the right time.

Twilight waited at the house, she sat on the kitchen table, looking at the barn wondering what happened there. She was thinking about it when she shivered from freezing. She made a glass of hot chocolate and drank it while watching the rain pour outside the window.

* * *

**Okay...so this one is longer...MUCH longer...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Big Mac lay back against the wall with Rarity on his lap, sleeping, soundly. She was tired after crying so long. He then realizes the rain had stopped. He rested for a while and then carried her, his hands held her tight, not wanting to lose her, and he went outside and made his way to the house. He put her down on his bed. And then he went downstairs to continue making his dinner.

Twilight heard Big Mac came in, but she didn't see him. She just continued making his dinner. When he came back, she smiled and asked him, "So, how did it go?" "She's aight' just…tired" he answered as he sat down. Twilight served him his food and sat across from him. "Did she say anything?" "Nope, ah didn't asked her 'nyway" he said while he gobbled up his food. "You'll choke if you eat like that" she laughed. "Sorry, ah was jus' hungry" he answered. "Oh an here's th' book ah borrowed from ya'll" he said, putting a thick book on the table. "Thanks, Big Mac" Twilight smirked.

Night came and Twilight had decided to go home. Big Mac asked her to stay for the night but she said she was worried about spike, the little purple dragon, is waiting for Twilight to get home. "Aight', be careful" he warned. "I will, take good care of her, Big Mac, bye". He waved goodbye and watched her leave until she reached the gate.

Big Mac closed the door and turned around. He was surprised to see Rarity awake and standing at the stairs, staring at him with a little blush on her face. "Uh...Howdy, Miss Rarity, are ya'll feelin' better?" he asked. She just nodded in agreement. "Ya'll wanna chow?" he asked, "I can make one myself" she insisted. He just smiled and said "Aight'".

Rarity made something for her to eat, while Big Mac was upstairs taking a shower. Rarity had just finished eating and was washing the dishes when Big Mac came down. He called out her name causing her to turn around.

Her eyes widen when she saw her crush half naked, revealing his sexy, worked-out, tan body with broad, shoulders, connecting his strong, muscular arms to his torso. She was amazed by his physical appearance that he didn't notice she was staring the whole time. Fortunately Big Mac wasn't watching her when he put on his shirt and asked, "what're ya'll cookin'?" she was glad he said that, distracting her from wild thoughts about him, "Oh! I made some crème Brule, do you want some?" "…cream wha?" he asked, the word sounds foreign to him. He has been living a simple life all this time, he wouldn't know fancy words. "Oh, it's like a cupcake, would you like some?" "I would! I love cakes!" he said with his eyes sparkling. He sat on a chair and waited for the crème Brule to be baked. They talked a lot while they were eating; they had a great time together.

After they ate, they headed to the living room; she sat on a big couch, while Big Mac stood next to her. There was an awkward silence between them. Big Mac then asked, "What happened to you back then, Miss Rarity?" "Please, just call me Rarity" she insisted, "Aight' Rarity, what happened?" he asked again. "I…I went to Canterlot, to visit my mother. She is sick. She wanted me to be there for some important news, so I did; I went there immediately and saw my mother lying on the hospital bed. With my father and a man I don't recognize. I just ignored him and came to my mother's side. She told me that she found someone perfect for me. I was confused so I just stayed quiet. Then my mom pointed at the guy before and- and she asked me to- to-…marry him and live in Canterlot!" thinking about it, she bursts into tears.

Big Mac was shocked, he didn't know what to say, he just kept her in his arms and kept quiet while she cries. "I… don't want to leave…" she said. It almost felt like she was begging to stay. "I don't want you to leave too…" he then pushed her back just enough for him to see her eyes, and said "If there's anything, I can do, to make you stay, tell me, and I'll do it" he glared at her with confidence. He was hoping there really was something he could do.

Rarity thought about it for a while and then she remembered that Blazing Fire, her fiancé is going to arrive in ponyville in 2 days. She then said, "Blaze…is coming…and he needs a place to stay, c-can he stay here?" she sobbed. Big Mac was a little surprised, he thought she would ask him something else, like persuading her mother to stop this at once, or take her far away where no one will know. He would never have guessed she'd welcome him. Suddenly he realized he was always the one to fall in love with her, not the other way around. _'She must have thought of me as a friend only…' _He looked down, nodded and said "of course" with a heart broken voice.

She knew that if she asked him to propose to her, it will seem so sudden and he'll be shocked, and their relationship would never be the same again. She didn't want that to happen. He was a fine man, sweet, nice and good-looking. And all this time, she thought she was at the same level as he is, but she realized that she was way below him. She was heartbroken about it, but she tried to keep her cool. When on the inside, she felt like dying from sadness.

There was an awkward silence between them. "It's getting late, you should probably go to sleep" Big Mac said, breaking off the silence between them. Rarity just nodded and went up the stairs.

* * *

**I made this as fast as i could, hope you like it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came quick; Big Mac was lying on his bed with his hand covering his face from the bright morning sun. He was awake, but he didn't get up. He wanted to stay in that bed five more minutes. But after a while, responsibility took over and his brain controlled the body to move from the bed and into the bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and then put on some clothes. He then went out to the hall and took a peek in Applejack's room to see if the fanciest woman in Ponyville is awake. He smiled when he saw her sleep on his sister's bed with comfort, when he realized he had watched her for a while, he quickly but silently went downstairs to make his and Rarity's breakfast. When he had finished his breakfast, he went outside, took a deep breath of the morning air and started picking apples.

Rarity woke up to the sound of someone hitting a hammer on wood. She looked out the window and made a conclusion that the sound came from the barn. She had decided to check it out. After she's done dressing herself up, she went to the kitchen to see that her breakfast was already served. She was a bit disgusted to see something yellow and messy on her plate. It was scrambled eggs; she had never eaten one of those. She knew that they were food for normal people, but she had never tasted something as simple as scrambled eggs. She took a fork and tears it to pieces. She then took a piece and stare at it with a grimace before she eats it. She was surprised, she thought it would taste like plain rice, but it wasn't it was tasty, she loved it. She gobbled it up and when she's done, she wiped her mouth, cleaned the plate and then went to the barn.

The first thing she saw when she got there was Big Mac hammering his wagon. "Big Mac? What are you doing?" she asked curiously, "Fixin…mah…wagon…" he said while still hammering, "I see…" she said. She watched him fix his wagon for a while and then an idea popped in her head, "Is there anything I can help you with?" after she said that, he stopped hammering and looked at her with an unsure look, "Help? Uhh…make me lunch?" he said nervously. Hearing that answer, she pouted her lips and said "You know that's not what I meant! I can help you pick apples or feed the animals, something like that" she shrugged. He sighed and said, "…Aight' ya'll can go pick some apples, but be careful, ya hear?" she grinned "of course" then she ran outside. "Dear Celestia help her" he said hopefully and went back to fixing his wagon.

Applejack was at the hospital bed bored to death. She was ecstatic when twilight showed up. She smiled and said "Twilight, ah'm really darn happy ya'll are here, ah was so bored" her Texas accent gave a laugh to twilight, "Applejack, I'm just here to talk to you about your farm, why are you excited?" Twilight chuckled. "Mah farm? What about the farm?" she asked curiously. "Well, Rarity called me and asked me to tell you that someone new will be living there, and it's not Rarity" "Then who is it?" Applejack asked with curiosity.

Night came so quickly. Fluttershy is at her house taking care of her friend, Angel. Then her phone rang. She answered it with a soft voice, "Hello? " "Fluttershy! Darling, can you pick up a friend for me tomorrow at the train station?" Rarity asked with a fuss. "Of course, who is it?" she asked happily. "He's someone you don't know, red hair, yellow eyes and his name is Blazing Fire. " Rarity answered. "Okay you don't have to worry; I'll take care of him for you".

Rarity was in the kitchen, she was making dinner for Big Mac and herself when she remembered Sweetie Belle and her boutique. She panicked instantly. She quickly prepared the food and ran to the barn. Big Mac was still inside fixing his wagon, he had to go out to town and buy some more wood for it. When Rarity peeked in, the wagon was almost finished. She saw him working on it seriously. "Big Mac" she said, making him pay attention to her. "Ee-yup?" he said lazily, "I have to go…I forgot about my boutique and Sweetie Belle" "Aight' ya'll be careful" he advised. She then left when she saw him work on his wagon again. She was halfway to the gate when she remembered about the scrambled eggs she had earlier. '_Sweetie Belle would love that_!' she thought. She quickly ran back to the barn.

Big Mac was working on his wagon when a gentle shout landed on his ears. "Big Mac!" he turned around and saw Rarity running towards him. He put down his hammer and wiped his sweat off his forehead as he watches her come closer to him from the darkness outside the barn. "Sorry, but I have to ask you the recipe for the eggs I had this morning, if you don't mind" he was silent for a minute. "Ee-yup, Ah'll give it to ya tomorrow" he said. "Alright, take care" Rarity said, waving her hand. Then suddenly the lights went off. "Eep!" Rarity screeched, "Don' worry 'bout it, prolly jus' Winona biting the cable again…" Big Mac said casually. "But I can't see a thing…" Rarity whined. "…Aight' ah'll open the door" Big Mac sighed. As he walks forward, he tripped on something that felt like a block of wood, he fell to the ground. As he fell, he could feel he hit something soft, as he did, Rarity grunted. "Ugh…Big Mac, I think you fell on-" the lights went on again and she could hear a distant barking.

Her eyes widen as she saw Big Mac's face and hers were only inches apart. Her heart was beating really fast. She switched her view from his eyes to his lips. She wanted him to kiss her so bad, she unconsciously licked her lips.

Big Mac was surprised, he just need to make one move and their lips would touch, but as he watched her hypnotizing big blue eyes, he asked to himself _'What if she doesn't want this?'_ he closed his eyes, hoping she would make the first move.

Rarity placed her hand on Big Mac's face and pulled it, making his lips and hers collide. She closed her eyes to enjoy the tender kiss they shared. Big Mac's kiss was slow and soft, as if he didn't want to hurt her. She was hoping for something more than a mere kiss, but it was fine, she loved it.

To Big Mac's surprise, Rarity kissed him. At first, his eyes widen at shock, but he then closed them, and returned her kiss. They stayed like that for quite a while until she broke it off with a big smile on her face.

They stood up and blushed slightly. "Thank you, Big Mac, I hope we can meet again soon" Rarity said with a big grin on her face. "Ee-yup, take care, ya hear?" Big Mac said smiling. Rarity went towards him and gave a small peck on his cheek before she left. Big Mac continued fixing his wagon with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, my brother won't let me play the laptop, i finished this as fast as i could, enjoy :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rarity is at the boutique working on her clothes, she is way behind her schedule. Sweetie Belle is at the farm, playing with the cutie mark crusaders. It's a good thing, because now Rarity can focus on her work.

Fluttershy is at the train station, waiting for a certain friend of Rarity. She looked around the place, but she couldn't find him. Until she sees a red-haired guy. She thought 'that must be Blazing Fire! But… what if he's not?' Fluttershy build up the courage she needed to talk to that tall, red-haired guy.

"Umm…excuse me, are you Blazing Fire?" Fluttershy asked softly. He turns around and reveals his face to her. He is truly wonderful, burning red hair, mysterious yellow eyes and a charming smile. Fluttershy awed in his existence.

Blazing Fire has been at the train station for quite a long time. He has looked for Rarity, but he still couldn't find her. He is desperate, tired and annoyed. Until he heard a small sound, soft and shy. When he heard it, he feels refreshed. He turned around to see who made that angelic voice. When he looked back, he can see a beautiful girl, with light pink hair standing behind him. He is really surprised to see such a beauty in a small place like Ponyville. He came from Canterlot and has never been anywhere else.

"Oh…hello, there, did you call me?" Blaze asked. "Yes...My name is Fluttershy and I am here to take you to Rarity's "Fluttershy said with a smile. "Blaze is fine".

At the boutique, Rarity is running all around the place. The bell rang and revealed Fluttershy and Blaze to Rarity. "Oh! Darling, welcome to Ponyville, you will be staying at Big Mac's place, Fluttershy, please? Take him away? "Rarity asked with big gleaming eyes. "Of course, I know you are busy, so I'll help you" Fluttershy said with a big grin on her face. "Thank you so much Fluttershy" Rarity said smiling.

Blaze knew right away he is not welcome in Rarity's heart yet. He didn't even care. He had a rough day and he didn't want to make it even rougher by thinking about it.

Fluttershy and Blaze made their way to Big Mac's farm. It looks like no one is there. It's really quiet, until a loud thud came from the barn, followed by a big shout. Fluttershy knew right away it was Big Mac. She runs to the barn and saw him sitting on the dirt holding his bloody red hand. Fluttershy is terrified at the sight of blood. She fainted right away.

Blaze just got to the barn when he saw Fluttershy on the ground and a big man holding her in his arms smiling. Blaze's heart stopped for a while. He was mad and sad. He's confused.

Big Mac saw a man in front of him and said "Come, with me".

Blaze could feel the anger and annoyance from the words he said. There was tension between them, but he didn't know what it is about.

Silence followed them both to Applejack's room where Big Mac laid Fluttershy down on his sister's bed. Blaze watched carefully. He was worried anything would happen to Fluttershy.

"Ya'll be sleepin' over here. Mah old room" Big Mac said opening one of the doors in the hallway. "Mah sister's gonna be home tomorrow, better behave" "Oh, really? Is she cute?" Blaze smirked. "Ya. Aint'. Gonna. Touch. Mah .Sister. Got that?" Big Mac said with a sharp glare into Blaze's yellow eyes. As he walks away, he could hear Big Mac mumble, "She deserves better than him". Blaze is really frustrated; he doesn't feel welcome at all! Everyone hates him!

Blaze was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, when Fluttershy knocked. "Fluttershy? Are you okay?" he asked with concern. "I'm fine, I just want to tell you I'm leaving" she said shyly. "Okay…bye" he said watching her disappear from his sight. He sighed and laid back to stare at the ceiling. He was thinking about his day. When he reaches the part where Fluttershy talked to him, he smiled. He had this weird good feeling in his chest every time he thinks about her.

Big Mac was picking apples. He was very annoyed at Blaze. He knew he was better than him, but what can he do? He was a rich, good-looking guy from the city, while he's just a poor farm boy. If only he didn't exist, he could have Rarity to himself! Since Blaze appeared in his life, everything became complicated! As violent, sick plans appears in his head of how to get rid of Blaze, his hand ache. He let go of his twisted mind and focused on his hand. He then realized what he has thought all the time. He was shocked. Everyone in Ponyville thought of him as the nicest guy around, but deep inside, he can have such evil thoughts? He put his basket down, and sat on the soft grass. He brushed his hand through his hair and gave his hair a little grip. He was terrified, of himself. He didn't know who he was anymore.

Sweetie Belle came home rushing to her sister who was lounging on her special couch, reading her novel. "Rarity! Rarity! Did he propose? Did he?" Sweetie Belle asked cheerfully. "Who did?" "Big Macintosh!" Sweetie Belle said jumping around the place. "Sweetie Belle! Stop talking nonsense! It's not possible!" Rarity said with red cheeks. "So…does that mean you are going to leave?" After Sweetie Belle said that, tears start falling from her eyes. Everything felt gloomy. "Oh…Sweetie Belle, I'm sorry, but I can't ask him to marry me just like that, you have to get close to each other first…" Rarity said hugging her. Rarity tucked Sweetie Belle in, closed the door and sighed. "If only things were that simple" she mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blaze was half asleep at the kitchen table. Big Mac was preparing breakfast and he has to wait for a couple of minutes to eat. He watched as Big Mac made their breakfast and then wondered how did he get into this place? He thought about it for a while and then he remembered something. He asked Big Mac. "Hey, Mac, remember when you said: "She deserves better than him"?" Big Mac stopped cooking for a while and then answered "Nnope". "Don't lie to me, I know you said that! I have a really sharp hearing…I wanted to ask you who you were talking about that time." There was a short silence between them. Big Mac put the bacon strips on the plates and sat down ."None of your business" he answered coldly.

"Why do you hate me?" Blaze asked with a straight face. "Ah know what city folks are like, an I don't like 'em; very snooty" Big Mac was really getting on Blaze's nerves. He wanted to beat him to a pulp. "HEY! Not all of them are like that! I'm not!" Blaze shouted. "…you're yellin' at me in mah house" Big Mac said calmly eating his breakfast. "That's cause you're acting like a JERK!" Blaze yelled slamming his palm to the table standing up. The force made the things on top of the table rattle and made noise.

"PEOPLE!" a shout was heard from the door. They both looked and Applejack was there standing watching them with a frown on her face.

"What the hay is goin' on 'round here?" Applejack scolded them. "Who are you?" Blaze asked curiously. "She's mah sister, Applejack, show som' respect!" Big Mac said eating his food.

"You mus' be Blazing Fire, if you wanna stay here, you better work real hard, ya hear?" Applejack glared at Blaze. "Y-yes ma'am". "You obey her, but not me? Great…" Big Mac said disappointed. "She's a lot scarier than you, you're just all bark and no bite" Blaze smirked. When Big Mac heard, he stood up, and walked out, slamming the door. "Ugh…ya'll better work things out, ah'll be upstairs, sleepin'" Applejack said pointing a finger on Blaze's chest. "I'll try…" Blaze said knowing he only has a small possibility of that to happen. '_Oh…who can I ask for help? Someone who knows Big Mac well…Fluttershy? Where does she live…? Rarity has to know!_' He thought. He went out the door and headed to Rarity's boutique.

"Oh…Dear, Sweetie Belle, can you go to Applebloom or Scootaloo's place? Your sister is very busy" Rarity begged Sweetie Belle. "But I like it better here! it's fun and mysterious!" Sweetie Belle said while jumping around Rarity's workshop. The bell suddenly rang. Rarity looked and saw her fiancé walking in. "Ah! Blaze! What can I do for you?" "I'd like to know where Fluttershy lives, can you help me?" Blaze said looking around the shop in curiosity of what happened there to make such a mess. "Lovely! Her house is the cottage by the everfree forest, and please take Sweetie Belle with you, thank you!" Rarity said shoving Sweetie Belle towards Blaze. Blaze looked down to see a small girl who looked like she's about to rip him in pieces. "Uhh… Hi?" Blaze said nervously. "I hate you! Big Mac's not going to let you take her away from me!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

'_Big Mac? What does anything have to do with Big Mac and Rarity?' _Blaze wondered while he walked down the road with Sweetie Belle guiding him. He saw the everfree forest from afar, but it looked like Sweetie Belle's going to go there. "Uhh…Sweetie Belle, isn't Fluttershy's cottge over there?" He said pointing at a building from afar. "Oh, no, that's someone else's house, Fluttershy lives in the forest" Sweetie Belle said with a sly smile. Blaze was suspicious about her, but he didn't know anything about Ponyville, so he decided to follow her.

After a while, he could see a small cottage not far away. It was a bit creepy. "Sweetie Belle, are you sure this is Fluttershy's home?" he asked unconvinced. "Oh, yes, I know so" she said smiling. As Blaze got in, he could hear the door behind him slammed hard. "Zecora! Curse him now! He wants to separate me and Rarity!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "W-what?!" Blaze was shocked when he saw a black shadow in front of him. "I cannot believe you just yet, little one" A strong sound was heard from the shadow. Blaze looked in front of him and saw an African woman, with traditional clothing and accessories. '_she looks like a witch!'_ Blaze thought.

"Awe… but Zecora!" Sweetie Belle whined. "The house you are looking for has passed. Turn back and you will find Fluttershy's cottage" Zecora advised. "Thank you". With that, they left. Sweetie Belle and Blaze didn't say a word to each other the journey. Then Sweetie Belle suddenly asked, " I don't like you, mister! You are here to take Rarity away aren't you?" "…I guess, but-"Blaze was cut off by Sweetie Belle, "I knew it! You are evil!" She shouted running to Fluttershy's cottage leaving Blaze behind. '_At least Fluttershy's nice to me' _he thought walking to the door of his friend's small home.

He knocked on Fluttershy's door. It only took her a few seconds to open the door and welcomed Blaze along with Sweetie Belle into her house. "Blaze, how may I help you?" Fluttershy asked with a small voice. "I want to know about Big Mac, you seem to know him well" Blaze said sitting down on a chair. "Oh, yes, he is kind, nice and very friendly, what else do you have to know about him?" "I got in a fight with him and I want to apologize, but is he forgiving? Because I think he hates me" Blaze said nervously. "Why don't you try asking him?" Fluttershy suggested. "He looks strong, I'm scared he'll beat the crap out of me" Blaze said shyly. Fluttershy chuckled for a while and said "Don't worry, you'll be fine, he's not that kind of person" They chat for a little while and then Blaze and Sweetie Belle left.

Blaze decided that he'll talk to Big Mac as soon as he sees him. But first, he'll have to take Sweetie Belle home first. "Let's go to Applebloom's place first! I'm sure scootaloo will be there too" Sweetie Belle pleads. "What about Rarity? I bet she's waiting for you at the boutique" "Awe…pleeeeeasee? Just for a minute?" Sweetie Belle begged with big gleaming eyes. "I thought you hated me?" Blaze asked confused. "If I said I don't hate you anymore, will you take me to Applebloom's place?" Hearing what Sweetie Belle said, Blaze smiled thinking: '_kids these days, they'll pick sides if they get what they want, huh?' _Blaze and Sweetie Belle made their way to Sweet Apple Acre.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, i was on holiday :P **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Big Mac is picking apples alone. Applejack's arm is still hurt from the accident. He also hurt his hand, but he didn't say anything about it to Applejack. If neither of them could work, then who will? Big Mac's body is working, but his mind is with Rarity. He is remembering the time when their lips touched. He can't stop thinking about it. He continues working half-awake like that until afternoon.

Rarity finally finished her work, and now she's lounging on her special couch reading a book. Then she remembered that she asked Blaze to take her to Fluttershy's so Rarity can focus on her work. But they still haven't returned yet, so Rarity thinks that it's weird, it's already 5 p.m, where can they be?

Rarity rushed to Fluttershy's house but Fluttershy said they already left. Rarity thought for a while and made her way to Sweet Apple Acres. Knowing Sweetie Belle, she'll go to Applebloom's place to go play. When she gets there, she gets out of her car and runs towards the house. But as she is running, she sees a figure she knows very well on her right. She is always waiting for the time she can see him again. She slowly walks towards him hoping he won't notice her.

When she gets close, she jumps and hangs on to his neck from behind. "Whoa, Applejack? 's that you?" Big Mac asked as he felt the weight hanging onto him was heavier than his other sister. Rarity chuckled, "Hi there big guy…" She said to his ear with a seductive tone. "Howdy Rarity, what brings ya'here?" he asked smiling. Rarity slowly steps on the ground and moves her hand down to his waist and hugs him. "Have you seen Sweetie Belle around?" she asked. Big Mac drops his basket and turns around to face Rarity, causing her to let go of her grip. Big Mac stares into her eyes and slowly places his hands on her cheeks. They stared at each other for a while. suddenly, Big Mac crushes his hands on Rarity's cheeks and scolds her, "You don't know where your sister is? Are you kidding me?" "Eep! Sorry, but I think she'll be here, I mean she always wants to play with Applebloom and scootaloo right?" she said nervously.

Listening to that Big Mac smiles and moves his lips closer to hers for a kiss. Just as they kiss, Blaze and Sweetie Belle walk pass them. Blaze cannot believe what he sees. His fiancé and the person he hates most in Ponyville kissing. Although he doesn't feel anything, he is just surprised that it will happen. Some part of him is happy because he realized that he likes Fluttershy when he and Sweetie Belle went to her house. When he feels a pull on his shirt's sleeve, he looks down and he can see Sweetie Belle smiling. He knows that she wants them to stay like that so her sister can stay in Ponyville, but her smile says something else. It feels like she's saying 'Thank you'. He smirks back and leaves the two love birds alone.

Not long after, Rarity enters the house. "Sweetie Belle, did you have a good time?" Rarity asks happily. "Yes! Let's go home now" "Darling, thank you again I will be going now, bye" Rarity said leaving the house. Blaze sits down on the chair and takes a sip of his coffee. After he finishes drinking it, he stands up to take a bath. Blaze puts on his pajamas and walks to the balcony. He sits on the bench watching the night sky, while waiting for a certain someone to come to him.

Not long after he sits outside, the man he has looked for appeared. Blaze knows that Big Mac is ignoring him, so he calls out, "Big Mac! I want to talk to you about something…it's very important" Blaze said that while he stares up to the sky. Big Mac stops for a while and sits beside him. He opens his mouth but Blaze cuts him off, "Big Mac, I'll do the speaking if you don't mind. You can talk after I finish" Big Mac is a little amused by his new personality: calm and straight forward. "I'll start with an apology, I'm sorry…about this morning, and everything else. I was a stupid kid, I came from the city and all the people there are rude, greedy and they don't care, so I also stopped caring…I guess that's the problem…I didn't care" Blaze said with a disappointed tone. Big Mac smiles and said "Me too… sorry for being mad at you" Blaze looks at Big Mac and smiles. They chat a bit after that. "So…Big Mac, I see you have a thing for Rarity" Blaze said with a sly smile. Big Mac's eyes widen and he blushes slightly "Uhh- Ah dunno what ya'r talkin' about" "Oh please! I saw you and her kissing each other before. You seem very happy" Big Mac's face turns red like a tomato. "Hahaha! Gotcha!" Blaze laughs. "aren't ya mad?" Big Mac asked confused. "Nah, I never really liked her anyway, it was an arranged marriage, what do you expect?" Blaze explains. "Heh…right…ah'm goin' up, gotta take mah bath" "sure". After their conversation, they became friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so with the help of the reviews, i fixed the grammar (I think) and I changed my writing style. Warning: Major difference.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The moon hangs in the black sparkling sky. Rarity is still making dresses in her work room. The phone in Rarity's boutique is usually quiet, but this time it rings. Rarity walks towards it and answers.

"Hello? Oh…Blaze…yes, yes; I see…I'll be there tomorrow. Of course, bye"

She hangs up and stands in silence for a while. But when she hears a familiar sound calling her name. She turns around and she can see Sweetie Belle looking at her with curiosity.

"Rarity, who was that?" She asked.

"Umm…no one, sweetie, just a customer" Rarity answered with a smirk.

"Then how is it going with Big Mac?" Sweetie Belle asked excitedly.

"Sweetie Belle! That's none of your business!" Rarity smiles shyly.

"I know you like him; I saw you and him smooching!" Sweetie Belle teases.

"We weren't smooching! Young lady, you better watch your language!" Rarity blushes a bit while scolding Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle runs off to her room laughing loudly leaving Rarity standing there angry.

Big Mac is eating his dinner with Applejack sitting across him. He wanted to tell her about his relationship with Rarity, but he's just scared she won't approve. '_Well, at least she knows 'bout it right? An' there's a possibility she'll be okay with it…Aight', here goes'._

_"_Umm…Applejack, Ah gotta tell ya something…'bout me" Big Mac said nervously.

"Mmm…talk" Applejack answered with food in her mouth.

"Ah'm an adult, ah can take care of mah self. So ah…can go out with adult girls too…and ya'r an adult…she's the same age as ya, and…she's also a friend of ya…it's Rarity" Big Mac said the last sentence with speed before placing his hands on his ears and closing his eyes, waiting for his sister to burst in anger. He waited for a few seconds, but he can hear nothing. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at his sister. She's still eating.

"Uhh…aren't ya mad? Ah'm dating yer friend…" Big Mac asked confused.

"Yer life is ain't mah business; ya wanna go out with Rarity? Go ahead" Applejack explained.

Big Mac sighs in relief. It's a bit odd; he never thought that his sister will be okay with him going out with her friend.

"…an' mah life's ain't yer business too" Applejack added almost whispering.

Big Mac heard it and becomes suspicious. He knew his sister is hiding something.

"Wait…aha! Ah knew it! Yer hidin'somethin' what is it?" Big Mac asked.

"Ah jus' said mah life's ain't yer business!" Applejack blushed when she said it.

"Uhh…you guys know I'm still here, right?" Blaze said from the seat beside Big Mac.

"Why are ya'll so loud? Ah'm tryin' ta sleep!" Applebloom shouted from the stairs, annoyed of the noise her siblings made.

The people in Sweet Apple Acres had somewhat of a great night. They had fun together.

Big Mac rises up early as he always does and starts making breakfast. It's perfect. He looks out the window and drinks his coffee. He starts searching for forks and knives to prepare breakfast, but as he suspected, they are gone.

"Cutiemark Crusaders" he muttered. "They're always messin' around" Big Mac said as he walks upstairs and starts to look in drawers, under the beds, in the closet and sometimes under pillows. '_Ah told them 'twas dangerous, how many times do ah hafta tell them?' _He thought to himself. He finally found 4 knives but only 3 forks. One more fork is enough for the household, but where could it be?

He searched everywhere. Everywhere but Granny Smith's room. No one has ever been there since she died. He slowly walks towards the door and turns the door knob. He steps inside and starts searching for the fork the same way he did with the other rooms. In the closet, under the bed and finally the drawer. As he pulls it open, something fell and rolls under the bed. He thought it must be a screw, because the drawer is so old. He kneels down and moves his hand around the floor. He finally finds it. But when he grabs it, it feels like a coin. As he opens his hand, it reveals a small silver ring with a diamond in top of it. He smiles when he saw the ring. And he suddenly remembers what granny smith said about it when he was just a little boy.

"_Wow, Granny Smith, tha's one nice ring ya got there, is it from grampa?" _

_"Darn right it is, an' when ya'r big enough, ah'll give it to ya. But yer gonna hfta give it to someone else again; yer wife" Granny Smith seemed so happy when she explained it._

_"Mah wife? As in…a girl? Eeeewww…girls are icky!" Big Mac said making grimaces._

Remembering that, Big Mac laughs all by himself. But then tears start running down his cheek. He misses Granny Smith. They had the most fun together. He sat on the floor for a while, then stands up to look for the fork. He finally found it after sometime, though it's not in Granny Smith's room. It's in the bathroom. He walks down and was a bit surprised when he saw Applejack and Applebloom sitting on the kitchen table looking so furious.

"Big…MAC! Do ya'll know what ya did?" Applejack shouted at him.

"Uhh…Nn-ope…?" He answered confused.

"Ya BURNED our BREAKFAST!"

Big Mac then realizes he was in big trouble. After a whole lot of screaming and shouting, they finally calm down. After Big Mac takes his bath, he saw Sweetie Belle in the kitchen with Applebloom. He was surprised to see her here.

"Sweetie Belle? what'r ya doin' here? wgere's Rarity?"

"She is going to Canterlot with Blaze" Sweetie Belle said casually

At first, Big Mac didn't believed it, but he then remembers that he hasn't seen Blaze anywhere. He quickly rushes to the train station hoping he's not too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So… did you tell Fluttershy?" Rarity asked slyly.

"Yeah…" Blaze answered.

"And…"

"She feel the same way" Blaze answered with a smile on his face.

"I knew you two would make a great couple" Rarity complimented.

Rarity and Blaze are sitting on the waiting bench talking about what happened during Blaze's stay in Ponyville. Their Train will arrive in a few minutes.

Big Mac is only meters away from the train station. He parks his truck and runs inside to look for Rarity. The train station is a bit crowded, but he can still see Rarity and Blaze. He can also see the train taking them to Canterlot. His heart is beating so fast as he watches Rarity getting on the train. He quickly yells out her name.

"Rarity!"

It was loud enough to get Rarity's attention.

"Big Mac? What are you doing here?" Rarity asks as she approaches him.

"Rarity…ah don' want ya to leave, stay here… with me…please?" Big Mac said while he tries to breathe.

"Big Mac I think you got it all wrong…" Rarity chuckled.

"I want you to stay and marry me…be my wife" Big Mac pulls out Granny Smith's ring in his pocket and shows it to her with a smile.

Everyone at the train station are looking at them, yelling "Say yes!" to the couple.

"Big Mac…I'd love to marry you. Besides, I was never going to leave Ponyville in the first place" Rarity said while placing her arms around his neck.

"Ya'r not?" Big Mac asked confused.

Rarity kissed him and answers, "Nn-ope" she takes the ring from his hand and places it on her finger. "We are just going to get our mother's permission to let me stay here. now I have to go, the train is going to leave, wait for me" Rarity kisses him for the last time before she leaves.

"Ah will…take care, ya hear?" Big Mac smiles as he waves at Rarity who is now his fiancé he has never been so happy before. He returns to the farm and tells everybody about it. It was a happy day for all of them.

Rarity comes back 2 days later with her mother's permission and Blaze. Rarity and Big Mac are now married; Blaze and Fluttershy start going out. Everything has never been better.

THE END

* * *

**It's finally over! :D **


End file.
